Carolee Carmello
Carolee Carmello is an American actress. Biography Born in Albany, New York, Carmello made her Broadway debut in City of Angels and soon became a major musical theatre actress, playing a wide variety of roles and receiving several Tony and Drama Desk Award nominations. Carmello made a handful of screen appearances, appearing in long-running series such as Frasier and Law and Order and a sole film appearance in I Will Avenge You Iago! Singing Carmello appeared in a large number of musical productions, beginning with the national tour of Big River in 1987 and a workshop of Arthur opposite future spouse Gregg Edelman (before appearing in the world premiere in 1991). She would go on to originate a number of roles, including Cordelia in Falsettos, Jen in John & Jen and Lucille Frank in Parade. Carmello appeared in several major productions playing leads such as Anna Leonowens in The King and I and Lilli Vanessi in Kiss Me, Kate and several key supporting roles, gaining several award nominations for Lestat (as Gabrielle), Alice Beineke in The Addams Family, the leading role of Aimee in Scandalous (having been with the show during its early stages as Saving Aimee) and Mrs Du Maurier in the Broadway production of Finding Neverland. Stage Big River (1987) *You Oughta Be Here With Me (contains solo lines) *Leavin's Not the Only Way to Go (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1988) Ensemble Fantine (understudy) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue (contains solo lines) Cosette (understudy) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Every Day/A Heart Full of Love (reprise) (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue City of Angels (1989) Oolie *What You Don't Know About Women (duet) *You Can Always Count On Me (solo) Donna *You Can Always Count On Me (reprise)(solo) Alaura Kingsley (understudy) *Double Talk (duet) *The Tennis Song (duet) Bobbi (understudy) *With Every Breath I Take (solo) *With Every Breath I Take (reprise)(duet) Gabby (understudy) *What You Don't Know About Women (duet) *It Needs Work (solo) *I'm Nothing Without You (contains solo lines) Chess (1990) *What a Scene! What a Joy! (contains solo lines) *Quartet - A Model of Decorum and Tranquility (contains solo lines) *You Want to Lose Your Only Friend? (duet) *Nobody's on Nobody's Side (solo) *Terrace Duet (duet) *So You Got What You Want (duet) *Heaven Help My Heart (solo) *You and I (duet) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) *You and I (Reprise)(duet) *Someone Else's Story (solo) She Loves Me (1990) *No More Candy (solo) *Three Letters (duet) *I Don't Know His Name (duet) *Will He Like Me? (solo) *Mr. Novack, Will You Please? (duet) *Dear Friend (solo) *Where's My Shoe? (duet) *Vanilla Ice Cream (solo) *Finale (duet) I Can Get It for you Wholesale (1991) *When Gemini Meets Capricorn (duet) *The Family Way (contains solo lines) *Who Knows? (solo) *Ballad of the Garment Trade (contains solo lines) *A Gift Today (contains solo lines) *A Funny Thing Happened (duet) Arthur (1991)(originated the role) Falsettos (1992)(originated the role) *Something Bad Is Happening (duet) *Unlikely Lovers (contains solo lines) Pal Joey (1992) *Do It the Hard Way (contains solo lines) Falsettos (1992) *Love is Blind (contains solo lines) *Everyone Tells Jason to See a Psychiatrist (contains solo lines) *This Had Better Come to a Stop (contains solo lines) *I'm Breaking Down (solo) *Jason's Therapy (contains solo lines) *A Marriage Proposal (contains solo lines) *Trina's Song (solo) *Trina's Song (Reprise)(solo) *Making a Home (contains solo lines) *Marvin Goes Crazy (contains solo lines) *I Never Wanted to Love You (contains solo lines) *The Fight/Everyone Hates His Parents (contains solo lines) *Holding to the Ground (solo) *Cancelling the Bar Mitzvah (contains solo lines) John & Jen (1993)(originated the role) *Welcome to the World (solo) *Think Big (duet) *Dear God (duet) *Hold Down the Fort (solo) *Timeline (duet) *Out of My Sight (duet) *Run and Hide (duet) *Epilogue (duet) *Old Clothes (solo) *Little League (duet) *Just Like You (solo) *Talk Show (duet) *Smile of Your Dreams (solo) *Graduation (duet) *The Road Ends Here (solo) *That Was My Way (solo) *Every Goodbye is Hello (duet) Hello Again (1994)(originated the role) *Story of My Life (duet) *At the Prom/Ah Maein Zeit/Tom (duet) Das Barbecu (1994)(originated the role) *A Little House for Me (solo) 1776 (1997) *'Til Then (duet) *Yours, Yours, Yours (duet) *Compliments (solo Parade (1998)(originated the role) *Leo At Work/What Am I Waiting For? (duet) *You Don't Know This Man (solo) *Do It Alone (solo) *This Is Not Over Yet (contains solo lines) *All the Wasted Time (duet) *Finale: The Old Red Hills of Home (contains solo lines) Bells Are Ringing (1999) *It's a Perfect Relationship (solo) *Is It a Crime? (solo) *Hello, Hello There! (contains solo lines) *Long Before I Knew You (duet) *Mu-Cha-Cha (duet) *Just in Time (contains solo lines) *Drop That Name (contains solo lines) *The Party's Over (solo) *I'm Goin' Back (solo) The Scarlet Pimpernel (1999) Kiss Me, Kate (1999) *Wunderbar (duet) *So in Love (solo) *We Open in Venice (contains solo lines) *I Hate Men (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (contains solo lines) *From This Moment On (duet) *I Am Ashamed That Women Are So Simple (solo) *Kiss Me, Kate (Reprise = Finale) A Class Act (2000)(originated the role) *Under Seperate Cover (contains solo lines) *Broadway Boogie Woogie (solo) *I Choose You (duet) The King and I (2002) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) Funny Girl (2002) *The Music That Makes Me Dance (solo) On the Twentieth Century (2003) *Veronique (contains solo lines) *Never (contains solo lines) *Our Private World (duet) *I've Got it All (duet) *Sextet/Sign Lily Sign (contains solo lines) *Babbette (solo) *Lily, Oscar (duet) *Finale Elegies (2003)(originated the role) *Looking Up Quintet *Mister Choi & Madame G (contains solo lines) *Peggy Hewitt & Mysty del Giorno (contains solo lines) *Passover (solo) *Dear Reader (duet) *Anytime (I Am There)(solo) *Boom Boom (contains solo lines) *Goodbye (Finale) Urinetown (2003) *Privilege to Pee (contains solo lines) *Don't Be the Bunny (contains solo lines) *Why Did I Listen to That Man? (contains solo lines) *We're Not Sorry (reprise)(duet) Mamma Mia! (2004) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (contains solo lines) *Chiquitita (contains solo lines) *Dancing Queen (contains solo lines) *Super Trouper *Voulez-Vous *One of Us (solo) *S.O.S. (duet) *Our Last Summer (duet) *Slipping Through My Fingers (duet) *The Winner Takes It All (solo) *I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (encore) *Dancing Queen (encore) *Waterloo Baby (2004) *The Plaza Song (duet) *Baby, Baby, Baby *I Want It All (contains solo lines) *Patterns (solo) *The End of Summer (contains solo lines) *And What If We Had Loved Like That? (duet) *We Start Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Saving Aimee (2005)(originated the role) Lestat (2006) *Beautiful Boy (solo) *Make Me As You Are (duet) *The Crimson Kiss (solo) *From the Dead (Finale)(duet) The Night of the Hunter (2006) *The Story Begins (contains solo lines) *Lookin' Ahead (contains solo lines) *The River Jesus (contains solo lines) *Wedding Night (duet) *Trading Secrets (contains solo lines) Rags (2006) *Brand New World (duet) *Children of the Wind (contains solo lines) *Easy for You (contains solo lines) *Blame It On the Summer Night (duet) *In America (duet) *Uptown (duet) *Wanting (duet) *Democratic Club Dance (contains solo lines) *Prayer (contains solo lines) *Bread and Freedom (contains solo lines) *Dancing With the Fools (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Show Boat (2008) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man (contains solo lines) The Addams Family (2009)(originated the role) *Waiting (solo) *In the Arms (duet) Rebecca (2011)(workshop) Sister Act (2011) *Here Within These Walls (contains solo lines) *Sunday Morning Fever (contains solo lines) *Haven't Got a Prayer (solo) *Sister Act (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Spread the Love Around Scandalous (2012) *Stand Up (contains solo lines) *Why Can't I? (solo) *He Will Be My Home (duet) *Come Whatever May (duet) *He Will Be My Home (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Come Whatever May (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *How Could You? (solo) *You Have a Fire (duet) *Follow Me" (Part 1)(contains solo lines) *Follow Me" (Part 2)(contains solo lines) *For Such a Time as This (contains solo lines) *Adam and Eve (contains solo lines) *Foursquare March (contains solo lines) *Samson and Delilah (duet) *Moses and Pharaoh (contains solo lines) *Lost or Found? (contains solo lines) *What Does It Profit? (solo) *I Have a Fire (contains solo lines) Finding Neverland (2014)/2015) *The Dinner Party (contains solo lines) *Circus of Your Mind (contains solo lines) *Neverland (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Tuck Everlasting (2015)(originated the role) Albums Jekyll & Hyde: The Complete Gothic Thriller (1994) *Possessed (duet) *Take Me As I Am (duet) *Lisa Carew (duet) *His Work and Nothing More (contains solo lines) *In His Eyes (duet) *Once Upon a Dream (solo) *The Wedding Reception (contains solo lines) Gallery lindaarthur.jpg|'Linda Marolla' and Arthur Bach in Arthur. falsettoscordelia.jpg|'Charlotte' and Cordelia in Falsettos. carmellojohnjen.jpg|'Jen' and John in John & Jen. carmellowifewhore.jpg|'The Young Wife' and The Whore in Hello Again. Jekyllgothic.jpg|'Jekyll & Hyde: The Complete Gothic Thriller.' carmellofreia.jpg|'Freia' and Brunhilde in Das Barbecu. carmello1776.jpg|'Abigail Adams' in 1776. carmellolucille.jpg|'Lucille Frank' in Parade. carmellomarguerite.jpg|'Marguerite St. Just' in The Scarlet Pimpernel. carmellolili.jpg|'Lili Vanessi/Katerina' in Kiss Me, Kate. carmelloanna.jpg|'Anna Leonowens' in The King and I. carmellobuckleyelegies.jpg|Elegies. carmellopenelope.jpg|'Penelope Pennywise' in Urinetown. carmellodonna.jpg|'Donna Sheridan' in Mamma Mia! carmelloarlene.jpg|'Arlene McNally' in Baby. carmellogabrielle.jpg|'Gabrielle' in Lestat. carmellojulie.jpg|'Julie LaVerne' in Show Boat. carmelloalice.jpg|'Alice Beineke' in The Addams Family. carmellomothers.jpg|'Mother Superior' in Sister Act. carmelloaimee.jpg|'Aimee Semple McPherson' in Scandalous. carmellodumaurier.jpg|'Mrs. Du Maurier' in Finding Neverland. carmellomaetuck.jpg|'Jesse' and Mae Tuck in Tuck Everlasting. Carmello, Carolee Carmello, Carolee